


Extras for the Species Exchange

by Squishy_Princess



Series: The Species Exchange [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Technology, Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_Princess/pseuds/Squishy_Princess
Summary: Just some lingering ideas for my two shot "The Species Exchange" that decided they had to be brought to life.You don't have to have read "The Species Exchange" to enjoy this book, but I recommend it since there are some inside references.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Species Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611202
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	1. The Extra Training

The pinging of her door jarred Kiara from her sleep. She was a rather light sleeper, and this new ship wasn’t quite comfortable enough for her to sleep peacefully in yet. Quickly slipping on an over robe she was moved towards her entryway.

“A.S.I.P. Who’s at the door?” 

“The Captain is at the door, Lieutenant.”

Without hesitation Kiara pressed the open pad next to her door and fell into a small curtsy. 

“Good morning Captain, How may I assist you?” 

“Lieutenant you are needed on the bridge in fifteen minutes. There you will receive an evaluation from our current Head of Defense, who will decide if you need any extra training to be completely up to date on our equipment. Is this acceptable?”

“Yes sir. Allow me get into uniform and I will be up shortly.”

He turned and walked away with only a nod of acknowledgement. Instead of being offended Kiara went back in to get dressed into her uniform. There was no point in being annoyed by the Captain's professionalism. Picking up her uniform she smiled. She was rather fond of the plain lilac shirt and black military style pants. They were easy to move in and wouldn’t be uncomfortable after long hours of sitting on the bridge (that she was dreading.) Plus they wouldn't hinder her in any combat situations. While her position mainly called for tactical planning and ship defense she had also been trained on personal defense and how to subdue any attackers. She had enjoyed those courses. Knowing time was of the essence, she only pulled her hair back into a ponytail before setting off to the bridge. She walked towards the mag tubes with a bounce in her step. Despite being woken up at least three hours before she was supposed to be on shift, she couldn’t wait to get her hands on a console and see what this ship was made of.

“Hmmm, while your understanding is sufficient enough for an higher level defense chair operator, you need some training on the finer details of our system. I want you to know the system inside and out by the time they drop me off on Scandar. If you are agreeable, I would recommend you come in two hours every day before your designated day-star shift and allow me to tutor you on the system. I’ll have you up to spec in no time.” 

“Perfectly acceptable. Do you know if the Head Security Officer is offering any fighting courses right now? If my knowledge is lacking here it may also be lacking in self defense.”

“I’m unsure. You can find him on deck 12. His office is right next door to the arsenal. However, I’m sure he’d be eager to lay into the newbie.”

“Thanks Colonel. I’m sure the bruises will be worth my effort.”

Turns out, they were.

Besides, no one would ever find out that she calls the Head of Security the Prince of Prance… hopefully.


	2. The Report

“Lieutenant Kiara, you will be assisting Colonel Linkon with the training mission tomorrow.”

“Why must you force me to work with such an _aggravatingly boisterous person_ when you know I _prefer like minded species_?’

He knew that something about what she had just said sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“Simply because you do not like Colonel Linkon’s exorbitant amount of flirting does not allow you to not work with him.”

“But he _negatively impacts my social limit_.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. That was definitely not something Kiara was prone to say.

“The answer is no Lieutenant. Besides, you can rub it in his face that all the trainees prefer you over him.”

“You strike a hard bargain Captain, but I suppose I can deal with him for one day.”

“Lieutenant, what are your plans for the evening?”

“I was planning on _spending time with like minded species in a less boisterous sections of the ship_. Why Captain?”

It was impossible. There was no way she had found his report. It was locked up under several access codes only other captains and higher ranking officers would know and firewalls thick enough to stop even the most elite pirate hackers. It must have simply been a coincidence.

“Negate those plans. We are having an emergency meeting in 20 minutes to discuss our supply shortage due to the failure of the new bionics lab. All heads are expected to be there.”

“Yes sir. Will that be all?”

“For now yes.”

There was no doubt in his mind now. She had been making obscure references to his report for over a week and was finding his denial amusing. Finally admitting defeat he called her up to his office.

“You asked to see my _highly useful talents_ , Captain?”

“How?” 

Her eyes were sparkling so brightly they seemed to be electrified. She had enjoyed her little game far too much for his liking, especially now that she had won.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just managed to stumble across this highly intriguing article online. It was filled with fascinating information on humans and I was quite taken with the work. Perhaps I shall meet the author someday and congratulate him on writing such a well thought out and admired piece.”

“What must I offer you in order for you to stop throwing my own quotes back at me Lieutenant?’

“Can I please buy those Mag Guns I sent you the link for? They would be a massive boost to our defenses. I know they are a little pricier than what I can normally haggle, but I really think they’d be worth it. Pleeeease Captain?”

He stared her down and rubbed his forehead ridge to help fend off the incoming headache.

“We are a science and trading vessel. We do not need Class 12 weapons on board, and besides that no one on this ship has the proper license to handle such guns.”

“Incorrect Captain. You, me, and Colonel Linkon all have the proper training. We are also expecting to pick up a new Bionic scientist at our next dock who will also have the proper training. Pretty please?! We can lock them up in Colonel Linkon’s weapons vault for emergency situations or even store then in Biometric lockers at our stations so they are nearby when needed!” 

She pouted and he knew he was going to admit defeat.

“You have to clear their purchase with Admiral Toranka, and I am placing a limit of four guns. Have Soran down in engineering see if she can procure three Biometric Lock Boxes for us and we will see where it is better to store them.”

“YES! Thank you so much Captain! I promise not to quote your report anymore, and I will wear down Admiral Toranka in a matter of minutes! Thank you!”

And just like that she raced out of his office with a skip in her step and her brown hair whipping around her back. Reaching over he connected his Communicator to Linkon’s office.

“Be advised Colonel Linkon, when we reach Dock 47 you are going to want to sign up to renew your Class 12 Weapons License.”

“I was already signed up for it. Kiara managed to wear you down then, sir?”

“Indeed”


	3. The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to name this chapter "The Line Between Profession and Love" but decided it didn't fit the theme I was going for. Oh well!

Kiara hated the quintaped walking in front of her. He was rude, smelled like rotten feces, and kept making insinuations that she was only the head of defense because she was dating the captain. He seemed to think that all females are weak and should only be allowed to work with the young and the crops. He had been sent over as a peace negotiator and yet all she wanted to do was break “peace” over his stupid head. It didn’t help that he looked like a massive spider and she had a rather strong hate of spiders since a brown recluse had bitten her as a child. She still had a rather nasty scar and was lucky she didn’t have nerve damage. However she was doing her best to be polite since the Captain had trusted her to give this turd a tour of the ship. She hoped the air filtration system would be able to get rid of the smell.

“Lieutenant, report on your opinion of our guest and what benefits you foresee from allow the Spindler Race to join the Alliance.”

“Captain, I’m afraid I am unable to do so.”

“Why?”

“If Lortontian is truly a peace negotiator, then we will likely want nothing to do with them. He belittles all females, scoffs at the strict hygiene needed to run a ship filled with multiple species, and has no respect for anyone he deems as a lesser to himself and his race. I see no positives to him besides his strong build and agility. Perhaps a male crew member with a higher rank would be able to gain more useful information from him, but I was unable to find any value.”

“Thank you for your report Lieutenant. Now come here darling, you are practically trembling.”

She walked over swiftly and collapsed against him. He always knew when she had reached her limit. As angry as she was at the damn quintaped she was just as exhausted from the taxing tour. It would have been tiring enough with a real peace negotiator who knew how to behave properly. That rude bug had just drained her in a way she hadn’t experienced in years. Not since her dad had died. 

“Someone else gets to deal with him now, right?” She whispered. This close she knew his hearing would be sensitive if she spoke any louder.

“Yes love. I think I will allow Colonel Linkon to take a shot at our guest. He won’t tolerate disrespect. Are you okay? I wanted to watch you on a monitor but I felt it would have been a breach in privacy.”

“I’m better now. I’m tired, but I’m fine. I wouldn’t have minded if you’d watched us, and I couldn't care less what our esteemed guest thought.”

“Noted, now sleep.”

“Mmmmmm. Maybe in a minute. I’m enjoying these cuddles too much to waste them on rest. Can I recommend you ask for another peace negotiator to be sent just to ensure it is not just Lorantion whom is a biased piece of dung?”

“I like your way of thinking my love, but I must insist you rest. My instincts are demanding my attention knowing that you are refusing to attend to your own needs. I’ll get started on your report for you.”

“Alright my mighty protector, I’ll let you be a big boy and watch over my vulnerable, weak little body.”

“Hush Love, you are never weak. Let yourself rest, I’ve got you.”

She didn’t even think she managed to respond before she felt herself slip into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Spoilsport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet!

“What in the galaxy is that?” 

“It’s a cat!”

“It looks like an even stealthier and more agile version of the Carotinsho race, one of the most dangerous species known to date I remind you.”

“Hush captain. These little creatures are relatively harmless and rather cuddly! You would like one if you gave it the chance.”

“I refuse. Besides no species besides homo sapiens are allowed to leave Earth at this time and your earthen governments allow very limited amounts of other races on the planet. Therefore, I am safe from the cat right now.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Darling, I am a fighter. I know when something is a danger to myself and others.”

“You’re still a spoilsport.”

“Only because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	5. The Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather angsty and may hit a little too close to home for some people. Be wary and aware of your own limits. This chapter can involve depression and loneliness. (Suicidal thoughts if you read real in depth)

They were laying side by side in the Captain’s bedroom, staring into each others contrasting eyes and lost in their own thoughts when he finally began to talk to her. She was very aware of the fact that something was on his mind, but she simply couldn’t piece together what. Everything was perfect as far as she knew. 

“You’re five year exchange will end in a month.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. She had truly forgotten. How it slipped her mind that she was on a time limit was beyond her. They had even talked about it when they first started dating. She always knew she would have to go home to her planet, endure meeting after meeting about space travel and all the other races she had met, return to her lonely two room apartment, her empty bed, her plain phone with only six contacts in it, and back to the press who would demand to know every intimate detail about her travels. She knew and yet somehow that reality now felt earth shattering. She pictured the moment she would walk into her house. She could feel the crushing loneliness. The utter despair at losing all the wondrous things she had managed to gain while on board. Her friends, her trinkets, her captain. It would be too much. She wouldn’t be able to handle it. Tears began to fall down her face as her thoughts continued to spiral out of control. All she could feel was how cold she was, how alone she felt. Suddenly the were warm arms around her and she was being pressed against the captain in a grounding motion, but it still wasn’t enough. She was going to lose this. Her captain wouldn’t be able to hold her like this on Earth. She would be alone again.

“No more. I thought perhaps it would be best to let you go without putting up a fight, but now I see I was wrong. You are mine, and I will fight with the strength of a thousand soldiers to keep you with me. I will not abandon you. Never.”

Then he began to croon out a toon she had heard only glimpses of. It was some song in his native tongue she would never understand, and yet it broke through her haze and delivered its message easily. She was loved and he was going to fight for her. It was easy then for her to decide to fight for him. She would protect him just as much as he protected her.

“Not going to let you go either.”

“You are mine just as I am yours.”


	6. The Attack

He would always be overly fond of the Space Commander due to their close childhood, **but** he did not appreciate being volunteered to host a peace negotiation on his ship, with a known violent race. He hated putting his crew and to-be-bonded in possible danger. However, his friend had no choice; He needed a ship close by to the meetup that wasn’t a designated fighter class, and, unfortunately, his ship was the only one that qualified. Hence, he was prepared for everything. He had already asked Kiara and Colonel Linkon to be at their stations and had cleared them to use their mag guns if it became necessary. He had also asked Kial (a highly rated bionic scientist with a passion for defense) to be on standby in the weapons vault with the other mag gun. (Even with concern as her main priority he could tell she was smug at his admittance to needing the mag guns.) The Vortakians were not a race to take lightly, and he was not letting the blood stained race on his ship without adequate preparations.

“Lieutenant Kiara, you have the bridge.” 

She nodded and moved to take over his chair. As she passed she gently squeezed his arm and whispered her luck. As he entered the mag tube his first officer spoke up.

“How likely is it that this ends in a fight captain?”

“Likely enough that we’ve prepared for it, but I don’t want to hear another word about it until they are off my damn ship. If they really seek peace we are not going to be the ones to ruin it. Understand Colonel?”

“Yes sir.” 

Everything was going well until one of the peace leader’s guards shouted a trigger phrase in his native tongue and activated a mag grenade. In an instant he had his personal force field up and was in front of the Space Commander (standing shoulder to shoulder with the man’s personal guards. They all braced against the pull-push force of the grenade and as soon as it was over he gave orders to the guards. 

“Get him out of here and onto his own ship. If the route or ship are compromised you can go to the weapons vault.”

“Yes sir.”

With the Vortaks still trying to recover from the force of their own grenade and the positive assurance that Cortan was safe, he began sprinting towards the bridge. Kiara would have seen the feed and would have gotten both their mag guns ready. The other bridge staff would have their solar rifles ready as well. Bursting into the bridge he was surprised to see no one panicking or with guns. However his beloved picked up the pieces faster than him.

“Damn it, they hacked the feed and looped it. Arm the deck! Activate Alpha alarm! Hostile invaders on the ship!” 

She was already reaching into his locker as it was closer so he headed to hers and got out the mag gun. The Communication and navigation officer activated their station shields and all the other bridge crew spread out to advantages positions. He moved over to the right of the captain’s chair and found himself side by side with his lover.

“Guess the peace didn’t work out to well huh?”

“Indeed darling. I’ve got your back.”

“As I’ve got yours, but let’s leave the sentiments alone till after the fight.”

The metal of the lockdown door buckled under the weight of (what he assumed) was another mag grenade. He nodded to his command officer by the door and heard the click of all the weapons around him as they armed in preparation.

“Agreed. Open it now!”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jertoghen opened the door and the crew fired at the stunned Vortakians.

His crew worked efficiently and took out the Vortaks with the training he had nurtured in all of them. Two of the crew were hurt but only minimally. The security team rounded the corner and began securing the attackers with electrocuffs. Colonel linkin (still armed heavily) walked over to him and his love.

“The ship is assumed to be clear, Captain, but I would like to take a team to do a search and ensure we don’t have any stowaways or surprises they may have hidden.”

“Permission granted. Take Lieutanent Kiara with you. She knows this ship better than anyone.”

“Yes sir.” 

Colonel Linkon and Kiara left quickly with three other security crew members and he felt himself relax infinitesimally. The main threat was over. Everyone was safe for now. War may be brewing on the horizon, but for now, all would be fine.


	7. The Proposal

The captain was hiding something from her (and not well to boot!) He asked her not to look in his nightstand, and while she was curious, she would not invade his privacy like that. He had also asked her if there was anyone of any importance to her on Earth (of which he seemed depressed when she replied negatively. Earth had no ties to her besides familiarity.) He kept mysteriously summoning her friends into meetings, and they all had strange excuses when she asked what they had spoken about. None of it was adding up and she was slightly frustrated. She wished he would just spit it out and not sneak around like he was currently doing.

“Will you please tell me what secret you are keeping?”

“Of course.”

She sat up in surprise. They had been cuddling on the couch when she had finally broke and asked.

“I have been asking those close to you for permission to ask for your hand in bonding.”

Now her eyes were wider than Kantoritanor Plates. She wasn’t entirely sure what bonding was, but she knew it was the equivalent of a human marriage. He was asking to marry her.

“Are you sure? Me?”

He gently shifted her so he could stand. Then he walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bag. He handed it to her and resettled down next to her. Opening it with trembling hands she pulled out a familiar ring. She had pointed it out when they were on ship leave on Jerboni. It was made of some sort of shimmering stone and had a pulsing purple-ish stone set in the center. It was no where close to a traditional engagement ring, but it was beautiful. The center stone reminded her of her Captain’s eyes, and the stone the ring was made of was simply stunning.

“While rings are not the traditional bonding gift given on my world, I assumed you would prefer this. You will always be my choice, Love. They question currently though is, am I yours?”

“Always. I chose my home planet over you, and I would choose a million planets over you. I choose you forever. I am honored to become your bonded.”

His smile was positively beaming as he scooped her up in a hug. With trembling fingers she slipped the ring onto her finger. It was perfect. He was perfect.

“Captain, how does bonding differ from marriage.”

“I will tell you later. For now just know that it tells the world that we love each other, and we choose each other forever.”

Smiling she nodded and curled up on his lap. She would bask in this moment for now before she starting peppering him with questions and showing off her ring to her friends.


	8. The She-demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain’s view of the Raetanna incident.

Something was bothering Kiara, which meant it was bothering him, and he didn’t have a clue what the issue was either! He originally thought it was due to the large amount of strangers coming onboard, but comparing it past visitors her behavior didn’t match up. Normally she just looked annoyed and preemptively tired. Now she was being clingy and shy. Not that he minded. She could never annoy him, and yet her unusual behavior had him worried. He had a brief panic thinking she was doubting their bonding but her clinging ruled that out. He was baffled and unfortunately wasn’t able to devote any time to solving this mystery since there were far too many preparations he had to attend to. Hopefully he would get his answers before the gathering and if not then after. 

The blonde human trailing behind him annoyed him. She was obnoxious and kept trying to touch him. He was doing his best not to allow her even an inch since it would be incredibly rude to Kiara if he allowed another to touch him without her permission. Kiara was his to-be-bonded and he was unsure why this female was trying so hard to gain his attention. It was highly frustrating that he could not reprimand her since she was a guest. The entire tour was spent dodging her attacks slyly. The Space Commander picked up on it as well and helped him in thwarting her senseless flirting. As they waited in the mag tubes he leaned over to whisper into his friends ear. 

“I blame you for allowing this she-demon on board.”

“I was hoping Kiara would enjoy seeing another human, but after seeing Raetanna’s behavior I doubt it.”

“Your fault.”

“Fine.”

His smirk settled into a small smile when the doors opened and he saw his to-be-bonded standing from his chair. She was as beautiful and respectful as always. Then the She-demon from behind him shoved her way past the group and smothered his bonded in an extremely inappropriate hug. He watched closely and saw her pinch the she-demon on the side. Clearly she was not the friend Raetanna was pretending to be. His to-be’s smile was pinched and small. 

This female was the problem. She had to be. 

But why?

He thought about their interactions and Kiara’s personality. Perhaps she simply didn’t like this human? No. She would have told him. She loved to complain in private. Did she know how flirty this human was? Probably. Then was she angry at the flirting? She didn’t appear angry. She looked more… depressed. His eyes widened in surprise minutely. She was afraid of her. The taunting that Raetanna spewed next solidified his opinion. Kiara thought that the damn she-demon would be able to sway him from her side. _She_ was not doubting _her_ decision to bond with _him_. She thought _he_ would doubt _his_ decision to bond with _her_ because _she_ wasn’t enough for _him_. It was ludicrous, and he told the dumb blonde next to him exactly that when she asked what bonding was to him. It was his forever tie to her. She was his and he was hers. 

He waited until they were both ready for the gathering before attempting to put her at ease. 

“I do not fault you for your worries, but I hope that, if not already than by the end of the night, you will come to realize that they hold no truth and never will.”

She leaned against him and let off a sigh. He knew she wasn’t annoyed. 

“I knew before she came that I had no reason to fear, but I simply couldn’t help it. She has stolen a love from me before. I don’t think I could handle it again.”

There was the root of the problem. This she-devil had scorned his love before. 

“You will not have to. She is undesirable to me.”

“She is stunning, smart, and knows how to dress her body to show off her assets. I am boring, bland, introverted, and dress in nothing but work clothes unless I have to. How is she the undesirable one?”

He gave into his need to wrap her up tightly in his arms.

“I will not allow you to continue these false attacks against yourself. You are magnificent. I was drawn to you from the day I met you. You are a hard worker who dresses as she should for her station. The other female human on this ship dresses inappropriately in clothing at least one size too small and has altered them in a a way that there is no chance that she would ever be able to defend herself or others. I love your brown eyes. I love how they sparkle when you are talking about things you love. I love your brown hair. It is soft and silky in my hands. Yet even I am aware of how badly damaged her hair is without even having to touch it. I love your mysterious discounts and how they still baffle me today. I love how you have noticed all the small details of my day, such as when I drink coffee and which one I prefer. To this day I am thankful for not asking for a social human, and now that I have met her I am even more grateful that I was given you.”

She was crying and he could do nothing but hold her as she fell apart in his arms. Hopefully she understood the depth of his feeling now. 

“Do you understand my love? She doesn’t matter. No human or other being will tear me from you. You are mine and I am yours.”

“Aye Aye, Captain.” 

He rolled his eyes at her human culture joke. 

“My love, how many times must I ask you to call me by my name.”

“I can’t pronounce it.”

He couldn’t have stopped his laughter even if she had asked him too. She was perfect


	9. The Space Commander

The gathering had been going well. She had gotten several compliments for her simple, a-line, green dress, and she had definitely noticed Raetana getting several disgusted looks for her extremely exposed, blood red, bodycon dress. It had helped reinforce what the Captain had told her earlier. It was… enjoyable… meeting new species and other officers. She had met several friends who she had _bumped into_ on the _perfectly legal websites_ she frequented. They had all used their bargaining skills to protect their ships to the best of their ability. She had even given one Snarloctian her comm link code so they could keep in contact. (Their ships frequently were in the same area and information was always valuable.) She was definitely tiring from all the socialness she was engaging in, but even she had to admit it to herself that she was having fun. After dancing elegantly with the Captain she had retreated to a corner to relax for a minute or ten. She had closed her eyes and inhaled the (mostly) clean air of her corner. Unfortunately, when she opened them again she let out a rather high pitched squeak and punched her attacker in the jugular region. It was an unreliable reaction she hadn’t been able to lose from Earth since most species outside of humans did not actually have anything important in there necks. However the pure shock on his face and quick appearing bruise was almost as effective as a jugular punch on a human. Then her own shock surfaced once she realized who she had just throat punched. It was the Space Commander! She was so screwed! Her face must have shown her dawning horror because he was quick to backpedal. 

“Not your fault little one! I shouldn’t have invaded your space! I’m sorry for activating your instincts, and I swear you didn’t damage anything!”

She blinked in shock. He was apologizing to her?! She just punched him in his central blood flow artery! He was going to be bruised for weeks! However he seemed mostly okay so she took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves. This was her fiancé’s childhood friend. He couldn’t be that bad, right?

“I apologize. I’m not used to people coming that close to me. It’s a pleasure to meet you Space Commander.”

“None of that, you are Mor’s to-be. I will have you call me by my first name.”

Well at least she now knew a nickname for her Captain now. She let out a small snort.

“If it is anywhere near the Captains full name I regretfully decline.”

Her words seemed to startle a laugh out of the Commander. 

“No, my name is nowhere near as long as his. He is from an old tribe line and therefore has many tribes to pay tribute to in his name. I am from a recently born tribe and therefore only pay tribute to two tribes. Believe me when I say my friend has rued his name for many centuries, but that is for later, you may call me Cortan.”

“Very well Cortan. I am officially obligating you to call me Kiara.”

She could see the smile in his eyes. It was strange to see another of her Captain’s race with so much more expression than him. Unsurprisingly Cortan seemed to pick up on her curiosity. Perceptiveness was clearly a trait of their race. 

“I elaborate once more. Mor was always held to much higher standards than I. We were lucky to be friends, and his family has always been disgruntled to know that I obtained a higher position than their perfect heir.”

“He does not speak of his family much. Are you willing to tell me about them?”

“Only some things. Mor chose to join the Space Fleet because he found his family’s expectations too high, too constraining. We joined together and rose through the ranks together. He was my first officer. He chose to be a step behind me on purpose. He had no love for being a leader and did not desire the added responsibility. He loves being a Captain even as his family pushes for him to come home and fulfill his duties.”

“He needs heirs.”

“You are as intelligent as he praises you to be. Yes, one of his responsibilities is to secure the future generations of his tribe.”

“His family won’t like me very much.”

“Probably not. However, I think you are splendid and he doesn’t necessarily care what his family thinks.”

They both let the moment hang for a moment before she brushed aside the mental anxiety she was collecting. She had an idea in her mind and he was likely the best one to help her. 

“I think I will need your help with a side project of mine. I want to surprise my Captain with it.”

“Will it negatively impact him?”

“I think he will love it.”

He gave her a brief look of appraisal before nodding and holding out his hand for a handshake. It was startling to see since it was a very human gesture. A small smile crossed her lips as she shook his hand. 

“I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Kiara.”

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not how I planned for this chapter to go, but Kiara has developed a personality of her own and took over my plot! Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. The Gossip

He had realized that Kiara was a listener and a people watcher. She enjoyed hearing the bits and pieces of conversations going on around her, and was fond of hearing gossip. He also knew that he was the only one she ever shared her elusive knowledge with since she thought the Captain needed to be aware of what was happening on their ship. It was one of her cuter traits and he decided he wanted to do something she would enjoy.

“I managed to have a rather interesting conversation with the Space commander the other day, Love.”

“Hmm, what’d Cortan say?”

“I find it disturbing that you are on a first name basis with him.”

“Hey, he was your childhood best friend, and he was the one to invite me to use it first. Stop distracting me. What’d he say?’

“Something about a female human stationed on the Ishtan who was sent back to Earth due to inappropriate behavior. Something about a lack of training and uniform alterations that did not allow her to perform adequately.”

“Raetana got sent home!?”

Her wide eyes nearly made him laugh. He knew she would pick up what he had meant. There had only been two females to be accepted into the space program as of yet, and Kiara was excellent at her job.

“Indeed. It was also mentioned that she was denied the reenlistment she applied for. Apparently some big shot realized she wasn’t quite the perfect officer that was being presented and demanded she go through an emergency scenario test. She failed with the lowest grade anyone has ever seen.”

“I wonder who made mention of her shortcomings. Surely my beloved Captain wouldn’t have.”

“Indeed I did not. I would never do such a thing. However a childhood friend would certainly do everything he could to help his buddy with a pest who lacks common decency.”

“Cortan was the one who got her kicked out?! He wouldn’t!”

“You underestimate his fondness for you and me. He has always been an extremely loyal friend and you have been easily included into the fold of his protection.”

“Truly?”

“One thousand percent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. The Rules

She had told Mor that she would be spending the night in her rooms in honor of the human tradition of sleeping apart. She was already regretting it. She liked falling asleep next to him. He radiated heat that she often found herself craving on the cooler spaceships, and he made her feel more at home than any other person or place she knew. She would have gladly forgon all of her human traditions but she needed a good cover story. Pulling out her transponder she used the private link Cortan had sent earlier to connect their units. Relaxing back into her chair she smiled back at him as he popped up on her visor. 

“Hello again Little One. How can I assist you?”

“I have two desires. First, I need your help learning how to say Mor’s full name, and second, I want you to teach me the proper way to act when we get to Toran. I mean all the formalities, traditions, and manners you can pack into my brain before tomorrow.”

He sat back with a contemplative look. She waited patiently.

“You understand that this is going to be hard, correct? Mor and I have been learning these rules since we could walk. I also had expected him to at least give you a basic rundown of the rules you should follow.”

“I understand I am asking a lot, but I really want to show I am trying to be the best partner I can be for him. His family will already be less than impressed with my breeding and I am not the ideal person they are looking for. I want to make our bonding day as smooth as possible. Mor would be okay with us simply showing up and excusing my lack of knowledge on our lack of time. I don’t want him to shun his culture just for me.”

Slowly she watched him nod. 

“I understand Little One. I will do my best to help you prepare for tomorrow but I hope you understand it will be a long night. We’ll start with tribes and which level of greeting each person requires.”

She nodded and scooped up her transponder, listening with half an ear as she moved from her desk to the bed. Might as well get comfortable. 

“Each tribal family is represented by a color. The older the family the brighter the color. If you come across a family in a bright color they are higher in standing. White is represented by our chief. He will be the one to perform the bonding. Mor is from a very old family and is blessed with a pale yellow color. My family is new and therefore not of a very high standing. My family color is a copper brown. Normally you would be taken out by the females of his family to find a bonding dress in the family color in order to represent their acceptance of you into the family. The males of your family would do the same, and then after the bonding whoever was in a lower standing would take on the others colors. He will likely have to wear black to represent your lack of family.”

She nodded in acceptance. It makes sense to her so far. 

“Often on your bonding day most bondees forgo wearing any electronics and don’t wear any shoes in a show of connecting only to the planet and your to-be. It is a spiritual choice which has been overtaken by a more modern opinion. However Mor’s family is old and would likely approve of that choice. I would not recommend taking off your translator but you should be fine leaving off everything else.”

“Understandable.”

“The bonding itself happens immediately at sunset and is rather simple. Each bondee will be led to the first tree (a symbolic location said to hold our first ever acogin tree, which is one of the things our planet is known for) by the respective families and will have their hands tied together with one of the tree’s vines. You will both make the vows of commitment and then you will be left alone with the tree until sunrise. Your hands will remain bound until the chief unbinds you in the morning. What happens in the tree’s courtyard is private and only told between partners. However I’ve heard a range of rumors from sexual intercourse to the most boring nine hours of your life.”

She let out a soft laugh and settled down farther on her bed. Reaching into her bedside drawer she pulled out her candy stash. None of it was from Earth but she had slowly amassed quite a collection when they docked for ship leave. She was going to be up for a long time and she definitely needed the sugar right now. She just knew her head would be swimming with information by the time Mor came to pick her up


	12. The Doubts

He lay in his bed feeling cold and lonely. Normally Kiara would be draping herself all over him like the tentacle being she was. He knew she enjoyed how hotblooded he ran and wondered if she was cold in her quarters. Was she already asleep or as awake as he was? Was she as nervous as he was? He was tempted to call Cortan just to run his plan by him but eventually decided against it. Cortan would be brought into his plan tomorrow and besides, Cortan needed just as much sleep as him… if only he could sleep. Every part of his being was craving to go and scoop up Kiara from her quarters and drag her back into his den. He hadn’t told her how strongly he hated the idea of sleeping apart because it was the only human tradition she had requested he abide by. She had gladly gotten rid of everything else. He wanted to make this as easy as possible for her since she would be in for quite the culture shock tomorrow. His mother had already sent several communications to him demanding that she be an appropriate bondee. She had originally demanded he leave her and bond another of his own race but he had firmly put her down by stating that the only reason he was even coming to the planet was because she agreed to have a traditional bonding. That had stopped her quickly enough, but now she was already planning to steal his to-be from him the moment they docked until the bonding. His father was more lax and was simply proud his son had found someone worthy of bonding. He hadn’t told Kiara about his mother’s demands because he knew she would go out of her way to be accommodating, and he would not put that pressure on her. She was perfect the way she was and shouldn’t have to conform to the standards of his family. He hoped she wouldn’t be put off by his overbearing family. His soul didn’t believe she would allow anything between them, but he was laden down with worries. His mind was drawn back to the night when he confronted her about the termination of her five year exchange, how wrecked she had looked at the thought of leaving the ship and him. He would not allow his backwards family to break them apart. His hands began twitching once more as if to grab his love, and he let out a gust of breath before standing up and pulling on his uniform. Exiting his quarters he stopped in surprise to see one of the bridge crew standing right outside his door. She was one of Kiara’s few close friends. Before he could even attempt to maneuver around her and head towards Kiara’s quarters she had blocked his path and began spewing out a list of problems. 

“Good Evening Captain, we appear to be having issues in sector fourteen getting the engineering crew to communicate properly with procurement. They keep seeming to forget to add the parts they are running low on and then blaming the lack of parts on procurement. I’m sure this will only take an hour or two to sort out, but then I think bionics needs you help with…”

He only let himself mourn the loss of sleep and Kiara for a moment before focusing on what the communications lieutenant was saying. He had to take care of his ship.


	13. The Bonding

Kiara allowed herself two hours to sleep before getting up and setting about getting dressed appropriately. She started with a shower and let her frizzy hair air dry instead of flattening it like she normally did. Cortan had explained that it was crucial to Mor’s people that both bondmates come to the bonding as they are. She would barely be putting on lip balm (and only because Cortan had warned her the planet was fairly dry.) She picked a simple strapless black dress she had been gifted by one of her friends. She was not coming from any family and therefore black was an appropriate color for her. She chose to wear simple black flats since she would be removing them as soon as she started to try on dresses. She had just finished when her door chime sounded. Smiling she pressed the open pad and gave a small curtsy to her bondmate. She let out a squeak of surprise when she found herself wrapped up in strong arms and pressed tightly against Mor’s chest. 

“Never again.” 

She let out a soft sound of agreement. She had missed simply being near him. Aaaand soon she would be separated again so she could go shopping with his family. She allowed herself several more moments of basking before gently tugging on his arms for release. 

“I don’t want to”

She let off a snort at his petulance. He almost never acted this childish and she was amused (even if she felt the same.) 

“Come on Macho Man. We have a day to greet and a family to meet!” 

He let out a soft groan but pulled himself away and instead let his arm cradle her into his side. She found her perfect spot and cuddled inside it as he led her towards the docking bay. They would be taking one of the small pods down to the planet since there wasn’t a real reason to dock the entire ship. In theory, Cortan was already on the planet and would be one of the people at the dock to greet them. She was hoping he’d be able to help wrangle Mor’s family into a respectable group instead of the helicopter crew she was anticipating. The ride to the planet was smooth since they both had passed their flight test with outstanding margins. She didn’t try to clamp down her nerves since she knew it would be useless, but she did try to let off an aura of calm confidence. She could do this… and if she couldn’t, she had Plans B-Z. She allowed herself to be cradled once more and led off the pod. She was greeted by the sight of a sea of different blue skin tones. Never before had she felt so out of place. Sure she was always surrounded by different species and life, but they were all different! Standing here she could clearly see she was the odd one out instead of just being one of the odd ones. Three people stepped forward to greet them. Cortan, A female she assumed was Mor’s mother (based on clothing color and similar skin tone,) and the tribe chief. She moved with Mor to offer a curtsy before he could even think about needing to cue her. She could feel his minute shock and let out a smile. He was in for a ride. The Chief stepped forward first. 

“We welcome you home, Wandering Warrior, and greet your bondmate with joy.”

She let out a genuine smile since his words were honest and sincere. Before Mor could try and give an excuse she returned the words Cortan had drilled into her head. 

“I greet you and all those I see with the exultation of a new beginning.”

The Chief gave her a small grin and stepped back. Next Mor’s mother stepped forward to greet them. 

“I welcome you home, Beloved Heir, and rejoice at your choice to bond.”

Her smile became slightly strained and she gave Mor’s hand a reassuring squeeze when she felt him tense up. His mother clearly was less than pleased with her since that was the least friendly greeting she could have given without outright saying she disapproved. It also meant he had to respond instead of her. 

“I accept your welcoming, Dearest Life-Giver, and bring you this bonding of happiness and love.”

She heard several gasps at his phrasing. Calling her a Life-Giver instead of mother was like calling her egg donor instead of mom. He was not pleased with her treatment level. She scowled but smoothed out her face before stepping back. Cortan was grinning as he stepped forward. 

“I welcome you with familiarity, Loyalest Brother, to the place we both call home, and bring you glad tidings of everlasting joy.”

She smiled and let Mor give the proper greeting. 

“I rejoice in your presence and return all well wishes with thankfulness to those who sent the intentions.”

Now that all the formal greetings were out of the way most of the crowd began to disperse (while still watching discretely of course.) The chief began meandering away and Mor watched warily as his mother held out her arm for Kiara to take. She stepped out of his arm gracefully and left a kiss on his cheek. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you let me embarrass you do you?”

He let out a soft snort and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“You are never an embarrassment, and I simply cannot find myself surprised by your level of stealthiness. Please be careful Beloved and call me should she become too much.”

Mor’s mother let off a sound of impatience and she smiled softly before stepping away and finally accepting the female's arm. This was starting to look like it was going to be a loooong day. 

She was at her wits ends! She had done everything in her power to be nice to her mother in law, she had tried to put up with her ridiculous demands, but this piece of work was being a wench! First she had ordered the assistant (when she couldn’t hear of course) to get her the most uncomfortable and outlandish dress possible when she knew that bonding was all about coming as yourself! Then she started layering jewelry around her neck and wrists and making her try on the tallest damn shoes she had ever seen! She felt like one of those old victorian queens. When Kiara tried to say no or explain why she didn’t like something the wench would just interrupt and say Kiara’s opinion didn’t matter since she was Mor’s mother. When she came back with an outrageous tiara in her hands, Kiara decided she was done. 

“I have done nothing but try to be nice to you and follow your rules even though they don’t follow any of the normal bonding rules, but you have been nothing but a wench! I don’t even know your name since you deemed me unworthy of introduction! I am done trying to appease you since clearly you have no heart to appease. I will find a dress on my own!”

She ignored the startled woman and stomped back to the fitting room (precariously and wobbly due to the ridiculous shoes she was wearing.) The assistant helped her get out of the clothes and back into her own dress. She stood for a moment before deciding to skip to Plan Q. 

“May I borrow your phone Madam?” 

The assistant gladly handed it over and she typed in the access link she had memorized. 

“How did you obtain this comm link?”

“Cortan, it’s Kiara. I promise to wipe the phone once we’re done, but can you come pick me up from the dress store. I believe I require your help. Don’t tell Mor though!”

“Of course, Little One. I’ll be right there.”

Smiling, she hung up and wiped his link from the woman’s phone. Handing it back she thanked her and gave her a request. 

“Can I stay in here until Cortan arrives?”

“Absolutely Madam. I will come collect you as soon as he comes in.”

“What is your plan now? We still need a dress, but you’ve basically said you renounce his family.”

“I’m aware. However, I believe it is time for me to stop trying to do the impossible and do what will make Me and Mor the happiest.”

The smile Cortan gave her warmed her heart. He clearly approved, but likely had no real idea what she was about to do. 

“There is someone both Mor and I very close to, and if I remember correctly Mor has said that they were far closer to each other than he was to anyone else in his family. He was the brother his brothers never were. Cortan, I would be honored if you would allow me to wear your family’s colors.”

Now he had pure shock written on his face. She could see his mind racing with the implications she would make. The drama she could cause, before another smile settled on his face. This one was much softer and open. 

“I will be honored to have you join our family in bonding.”

Then his smile fell slightly and she felt worry trying to work it’s way in. 

“You must understand that we will not be going to one of the dress shops. My family is a lower one and even though I give money to them they do not have money to buy expensive bonding dresses. Instead we pass down the dresses of past bondees.”

The worry left her and instead she was left with understanding.

“I have been poor my whole life Cortan. I was an orphan with no family, no status, and no money. I had to rely on charity and my own work ethic to get me everywhere. It was a miracle to be accepted into the space program and it has given me everything I never had. Family, love, and freedom. I do not care if your family wore a burlap sack to bond in; I would wear it with pride.”

“Then I shall gladly escort you to my family home so we may see which dress you will wear.”

He stopped for a moment before wrinkling his nose. 

“I am unsure what a burlap sack is, but you do not want to know what it was translated to.”

He gave a full body shiver and she laughed before beginning to pester him for what she had unknowingly said.

She stood holding the arm of Cortan’s mother in her bonding dress as she waited for the signal. She had spent all afternoon being talked to and told stories of both boys' childhood. Apparently Tana had been the nanny for Mor when he was little. It was how the two boys had met. She had a brilliant afternoon filled with laughter and smiles, and now she was waiting for her turn to enter the garden with a happy heart. 

“What are you wearing?!”

She sighed and turned to look at Mor’s mother. The woman looked pissed. 

“I am wearing the traditional bonding dress of the family that choose to represent Mortangiasakimonoto with pride. You clearly have no faith or pride in me as your son's choice, so I found the family that has supported every choice he has made and only wishes him happiness.”

“My son is not allowed to be bonded to someone wearing such low coloring! It’s bad enough that you aren’t bringing anything to this bond and he will be forced to wear black! You are a disgrace who should never have ensared Mortangiasakimonoto with whatever trick you played on him!”

She felt her heart lurch a little bit. It’s not as if she was wrong. There was nothing interesting or beautiful about her. Mor probably would have been better off with someone else. She startled as she was wrapped up in familiar arms. 

“If you truly believe those words Mother, then I am sorry to say, you know nothing about me. I have never cared for my status, and no matter what class my bonded was in, I would be happy with them, simply because they would be someone I had fallen in love with. The only thing that brings me shame is you and your actions. You show a lack of trust in me and my decisions, and you try to undermine the work she put in to try and be a better bondee just to appease you. I am ashamed of you but never of her.”

Kiara felt herself relax. He wasn’t mad at her for calling out his mother. She turned around and let her mouth drop in shock. He was wearing his ceremonial uniform. Her eyes briefly flitted towards the side where her family was supposed to stand and gasped when she realized that every single one of her friends were there. A small sea of lilac representing her. Hands cupped her face and Mor pulled her head to face him again. 

“How could you forget Love? I love every bit of you. Everything else doesn’t matter. No being or place will tear me from you. You are mine and I am yours.”

Tears were trying to spill over but she collected herself and gave a hoarse laugh before responding. 

“Aye aye Captain.”

He rolled his eyes but played along. 

“My love, how many times must I ask you to call me by my name.”

“Aye aye Mortangiasakimonoto.”

He looked shocked before smiling and pulling her into a kiss. 

“Come my Love. I am dying to be bonded with you for the rest of our lives.”

Hand in hand they walked into the garden, prepared to show the galaxy just how much they loved one another.


	14. The Bonding 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain’s point of view.

The door was barely open before he had her wrapped in his arms. 

“Never again.” 

She let out a soft sound of agreement he barely acknowledged. He was tempted to simply stay there holding her in his arms forever. However his beloved was more sensible then him and gently prodded him to release her.

“I don’t want to”

The response was out of his mouth before he had even truly thought about it. 

“Come on Macho Man. We have a day to greet and a family to meet!” 

He let out a soft groan but pulled himself away and instead let his arm cradle her into his side. She found her perfect spot and cuddled inside it as he led her towards the docking bay. The pod ride was relaxing even as anxiety tried to eat his stomach. Would his mother behave even remotely well? He was slightly surprised at how ready she was as he lead her through the bows, but then again she had gotten used to curtsying. 

“We welcome you home, Wandering Warrior, and greet your bondmate with joy.”

As he attempted to greet the chief for her he nearly gaped in shock as she responded properly and genuinely. 

“I greet you and all those I see with the exultation of a new beginning.”

The Chief gave her a small grin and stepped back. Who had helped her learn what to do? And when? Next his mother stepped forward to greet them. He tried his best to give her a warning glare. 

“I welcome you home, Beloved Heir, and rejoice at your choice to bond.”

How dare she show such disrespect and distaste for his to-be! Kiara was everything he could ever want! If she wanted to act petty than he would return the favor!

“I accept your welcoming, Dearest Life-Giver, and bring you this bonding of happiness and love.”

He reveled in the gasps he’d heard all around them. This was the second time they had seen his mother act unnecessarily rude. She'd already become somewhat of a disgrace from when she’d thrown a tantrum when he refused to give her money. Today she just scowled at him for a moment before smoothing out her face and stepping back. Cortan was grinning as he stepped forward. 

“I welcome you with familiarity, Loyalest Brother, to the place we both call home, and bring you glad tidings of everlasting joy.”

Mor was sure his eyes were smiling as he greeted his brother. 

“I rejoice in your presence and return all well wishes with thankfulness to those who sent the intentions.”

Now that all the formal greetings were out of the way most of the crowd began to disperse (while still watching discretely of course.) The chief began meandering away and Mor watched warily as his mother held out her arm for Kiara to take. She stepped out of his arm gracefully and left a kiss on his cheek. She wasn’t actually planning on doing this, was she?

“You didn’t think I’d let you let me embarrass you do you?”

Damn it she was. He let out a soft snort and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Even as much as he hated what she was about to do he supported her. 

“You are never an embarrassment, and I simply cannot find myself surprised by your level of stealthiness. Please be careful Beloved and call me should she become too much.”

Mor’s mother let off a sound of impatience and she smiled softly before stepping away and finally accepting hus mother’s arm. As they began walking away all he could think was that this was starting to look like it was going to be a loooong day. 

Once ensuring his to-be was far enough away, he sent up a call to the ship saying they were cleared for landing. Everyone who was cleared to come was excited to watch their bonding, and were gathered in small groups giggling. Each one was dressed in their ceremonial uniforms. It had been his idea to invite all the crew members Kiara considered as family. He would have brought her family from earth, but she had none. He still found that infuriating. (How in the galaxy did she have no one on an entire planet she considered family?!) While she definitely wasn’t close to the whole crew, she was friendly to everyone, and permission to attend their bonding was highly sought after by every crew member. (Most were also excited simply because it was a treat to see their normally stoic captain act like a sap and get bonded to the love of his lifespan.) The chief had only given his consent for 50 crew members to leave the docking bay so he had chosen Kiara’s representatives carefully. He spent nearly all his time talking to the crew and with his family. If he was marrying one of his own kind he would have spent the day learning about his to-be’s family and traditions. Hopefully, Kiara was finding a suitable dress and learning about his family. Somehow he had his doubts. Suddenly he felt Cortan tap his shoulder. 

“My mother has asked if I could spend time with her. I’m going to head over. I will meet back up with you before the ceremony.”

“Of course, my friend. Wish Tana my love. Tell her she better be at my bonding.”

“She would have come anyway. I’ll see you soon.”

He and the crew had arrived at the First Tree earlier than normal in order to surprise Kiara with their presence. He was waiting for his beloved to arrive when he suddenly heard an angry shout from outside the courtyard. With a frown he began walking towards the entrance. Who would cause a scene outside the First Tree so close to someone’s bonding? As he approached he felt his anger rise as he recognized his mother’s voice arguing with his beloved Kiara. 

“You clearly have no faith or pride in me as your son's choice, so I found the family that has supported every choice he has made and only wishes him happiness.”

His heart stopped as he saw Kiara standing in a copper brown bonding dress next to Tana. She looked perfect. Cortan smirked at him from beside his mother, but his attention was drawn back to the argument by his own mother’s screech. 

“My son is not allowed to be bonded to someone wearing such low coloring! It’s bad enough that you aren’t bringing anything to this bond and he will be forced to wear black! You are a disgrace who should never have ensared Mortangiasakimonoto with whatever trick you played on him!”

In an instant his anger was overflowing. He watched as Kiara seemed to curl inside herself. No one should make her feel like that. The crowd parted for him faster than he had ever seen them part for even the chief. They could probably feel his anger. He wrapped Kiara in his arms and tried to settle himself. He stared down the woman who birthed him. He felt nothing but contempt. 

“If you truly believe those words Mother, then I am sorry to say, you know nothing about me. I have never cared for my status, and no matter what class my bonded was in I would be happy with her simply because they would be someone I had fallen in love with. The only thing that brings me shame is you and your actions. You show a lack of trust in me and my decisions, and you try to undermine the work she put in to try and be a better bondee just to appease you. I am ashamed of you but never her.”

He felt Kiara relax in his arms. Some of his own tension bled away now that she was with him. He hadn’t even realized how tense he had been. She twisted around in his arms and he felt her gasp at seeing the crew and himself. A small smug smirk flirted across his face before he reached down and cupped her face with his hands and pulled her head up to face him. 

“How could you forget Love? I love every bit of you. Everything else doesn’t matter. No being or place will tear me from you. You are mine and I am yours.”

Her eyes were watering, but she let off a hoarse laugh before responding. 

“Aye aye Captain.”

He rolled his eyes but played along with a fond smile. 

“My love, how many times must I ask you to call me by my name.”

“Aye aye Mortangiasakimonoto.”

Shock rushed through his system. When had she learned to say his name? Better yet, now that he was thinking it over once more, how had she learned his planet's traditions? Never mind, it doesn’t matter. 

“Come my Love. I am dying to be bonded with you for the rest of our lives.”

He took her hand and led her into the garden where he was going to finally have his forever tie to her.


	15. The Command

While she had _somehow_ managed to become a permanent member of the Planetary Alliance Kiara knew she would eventually have to return to Earth for at the very least a month. She needed to share her experience (to create good press and promote the exchange program.) She had to help with some of the knowledge barriers that were confusing to her own race and she knew that there were acquaintances (who thought themselves closer to her than they actually were) who were dying to hear all about her space adventures. However the telecom she received from the president of the exchange program one day-star was an unwelcome surprise.  
  
“President Elana, while I agree that a visit to earth would be beneficial, I cannot simply abandon my post for an unspecified amount of time to be the poster child of the space program. I have real duties to take care of on my ship, and, as you are aware, I am now married and do not feel comfortable simply abandoning my husband for who knows how long.”  
  
“I understand your duties and connections just fine Dear, but we need someone to be a positive influence here on Earth since Raetanna is continuing to spread bad press and recruit sign ups have dropped 15% this year. I’m sure that someone can handle your duties for a while just until we can get a handle of the situation here on Earth. Six months at the worst then you can go back to galavanting across the universe.”  
  
“I will have to discuss it with the captain as well as the space commander. They are in charge of my ship leave and will have to approve the timeline. If that is all, President Elana?”  
  
“Of course Hun. We are very excited to have you come home for a bit.”  
  
She gave a stiff nod before hanging up. Home. Earth was not _home_ anymore. The stars were her _home,_ the captain was her _home,_ and this ship was her _home._ Earth was **not** her **home.** Already she could feel tension and anxiety stiffening up her shoulder blades and back. She hated every single part of what President Elana had just said. Moving robotically she started to clean up her workstation and sent Mor a message that she had official crew business that needed to be addressed ASAP. Once she had sent the email she closed her telecommunicator and flipped onto the bed spread eagle. Her shift was already over so she had no reason to leave the room. She could mope in peace. Nothing could knock her brain off course and she was stuck in a loop picturing the hell that awaited her on earth. She couldn’t even take a nap because her brain simply wouldn’t stop. She hated everything currently. Just as she was ready to leave her cabin for a distraction A.S.I.P. pinged her door alarm.  
  
“Enter.”  
  
“Oh varnax. Something must be very wrong to see my beloved stuck in our rooms even though I know for a fact they are serving your favorite meal in the dining hall.”  
  
“I’m doomed. If you and Cortan don’t save me I’ll die.”  
  
“Surely that is an exaggeration? Has someone threatened you?”  
  
“Only emotionally. I recorded the meeting. Feel free to watch it and help free me from my impending agony.”  
  
She zoned out from the galaxy once more as he headed over to her small workstation. Was she really going to be stuck on Earth for over six months? Would they keep pushing back her relaunch date indefinitely? Keep her trapped on the stupid planet forever? Would she discover that she actually missed her birth planet? Was there anyone on the planet who genuinely missed her? Would she even be able to talk to Mor while she was on Earth? She knew that space communication was limited to higher ups still, but surely she would be allowed to call her husband? At least text him regularly. What if they made her a lab rat and dissected her to see how long term space travel affected humans?! A gentle shake to her shoulder finally jolted her from her thoughts. She looked to her left and was met with Mor’s gentle stare.  
  
“Where were you Beloved? You didn’t even acknowledge Cortan’s sign off.”  
  
“You talked to Cortan already?”  
  
“Yes My Love, and he thankfully has a solution. Our ship is due for several intensive repairs. We hadn’t gotten them yet since we function perfectly fine without them and it would mean docking for a rather long period of time. However, he agreed that we could dock the ship and our whole crew could have an extended crew leave/vacation. It will be a month long. Nowhere near your presidents six month window but it will simply have to do, since the ship will be ready then and could not be asked to function without both its captain and head weapons officer. I will of course come with you to your home planet and make sure you are not overwhelmed. You can show me all the strange earth things you desire.”  
  
“She won’t like that.”  
  
“That sounds like her own problem. Especially since the Space commander himself will be delivering the news.”  
  
“You would really want to come with me?”  
  
“I would travel the whole galaxy if it meant I could stay by your side. You are my entire life, my heart, and my soul. Without you, I am nothing.”  
  
“You’re my everything as well.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I was done with this but these two keep wriggling their way into my mind and demanding more be added to their story. Next up will obviously be the earth adventures! If you guys want to see anything in specific please let me know!  
> Happy Readings!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
